


Killing Fields. (and I left my love on the)

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Everything implied, Freeverse, Gen, One of My Favorites, Tarsus IV, fairy tales format as narrative tool i guess, idk I love this, magical realism???, ofc bcuz i only like my shorty shorts, written as a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Once upon a time the land was green, and good, and no one thought it could end.Once upon a time, the world burnt.





	Killing Fields. (and I left my love on the)

> **O** nce upon a time, the earth was green. Corn bent in the wind, singing gold and grain. Little boys pulled pigtails, and little girls pushed them into the stream.   
>  

_Once upon a time a little boy grew up hungry, and grew up quick. His mother loved the stars too much to stay down, and his father loved the stars too much to live. He grew up to fists and broken bottles and promises that no one knew how to keep._   
  


{Once upon a time a little boy was sent to the stars. He drove his cherry red wings to the edge of a cliff and finally finally learnt how to fly. He spends the rest of his life chasing, chasing  _something_ , but the golden fields welcome him, and happiness teases him from just beyond the wind.}

 

> **O** nce upon a time the earth turned brown. Golden fields burnt white, poison floating like stars on the wind. Little boys ate rotten apples, and little girls stole bread for supper. 

  
_Once upon a time the heroes came too late. The dragon killed the princess and the tower collapsed as Rapunzel let down her hair. Rescue came from the stars even as the castle burnt, and the king died in the dungeon, just when they stormed the breach._

_  
_Once upon a time the land was green, and good, and no one thought it could end.

  
Once upon a time, no one lived happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this. I really do. And it was gonna be part of a full length fic, but that never happened, and I don't want it to just disappear into my folders. Please feel free to play around with it, just let me know if you do.


End file.
